Lee Phemister
Lee Phemister was a Lead Artist / Animator for Metroid Prime Hunters. Website text Gameplay video "These are a few game play movie and screens from Metroid Hunters for the Nintendo DS. My role on the project was as a lead artist and animator. I produced much of the characters, animations and world content for this title in addition to acting as a team manager. Metroid Hunters went on the sell nearly one million units. The teams hard work and passion for the title really paid off and I am proud to of been a part of such a talented development team. The movies and screens speak for themselves. We pushed the Nintendo DS to the absolute limit of the hardware’s capabilities." Work history "Performed as an Art Lead for Project H.A.M.M.E.R. on the Nintendo Wii. Responsible for Models, Textures, Animation and FX for this unreleased title. Led a large group of artists, animators, contractors and scripters in production of all game related content. Produced art schedules and collaborated with design and engineering groups to meat milestone goals. Produced models, textures, animations and example art assets for items and world objects. Worked with Massive Black Studios on production of concept art work. Managed outsourcing of FMV assets to Poly Assets. Responsible for art team staffing, conducted reviewing, interviewing and hiring of all candidates." Work on the game "I joined Nintendo as a lead artist to work on Metroid Hunters for the DS. This was a fantastic challenge and I am really proud of what we accomplished. Less is more when you are developing such an ambitious game for a handheld. I was the character and animation lead responsible for all characters, bosses, enemies, animations, weapons, fx , environment props, art schedules, tracking docs, out sourcing and management of the team I was on. Shown here are a few of the characters and animations I created for the title. Each of these characters is around 500 polys with very small textures. It was a huge challenge creating the art for this game as the limitations are very tight on handhelds. None the less I felt we created a great looking title for the Nintendo DS. Being able to squeeze every last pixel and polygon out of the hardware was a fun and exciting challenge. This game played great and working on a FPS was a really fun." Gallery "Each of these characters is around 500 polys with very small textures. It was a huge challenge creating the art for this game as the limitations are very tight on handhelds. None the less I felt we created a great looking title for the Nintendo DS. Being able to squeeze every last pixel and polygon out of the hardware was a fun and exciting challenge. This game played great and working on a FPS was a really fun." These models (which do not include Spire) seem to be more detailed than what is seen in the final game. File:Kanden wireframe.jpg|Kanden File:Kanden model.jpg File:Kanden pose 1.jpg File:Kanden pose 2.jpg File:Kanden pose 3.jpg File:Noxus wireframe.jpg|Noxus File:Noxus model.jpg File:Noxus pose 1.jpg File:Noxus pose 2.jpg File:Noxus pose 3.jpg File:Sylux wireframe.jpg|Sylux File:Sylux model.jpg File:Sylux pose 1.jpg File:Sylux pose 2.jpg File:Sylux pose 3.jpg File:Trace wireframe.jpg|Trace File:Trace model.jpg File:Trace pose 1.jpg File:Trace pose 2.jpg File:Trace pose 3.jpg File:Samus wireframe.jpg|Samus Aran File:Samus model.jpg File:Samus pose 1.jpg File:Samus pose 2.jpg File:Samus pose 3.jpg File:Weavel wireframe.jpg|Weavel File:Weavel model.jpg File:Weavel pose 1.jpg File:Weavel pose 2.jpg File:Weavel pose 3.jpg Links *Website *[http://www.leephemister.com/Metroid_gameplay1.html Video of gameplay in Hunters] *Phemister on LinkedIn ru:Ли Фемистер Category:Nintendo Software Technology employees Category:Animators Category:Artists and Designers